Filch's Closets
by Caladaac
Summary: "Filch's closets? First off, the bloody man will kill us." "Second, there are couples in there! You know, the ones that snog!" What happens when Harry loses his fire bolt? They search through broom closets, of course! WARNING! OOC and DM/HG


**** I don't own any Harry Potter related objects in my story! Thanks to Arty for the idea (I was plotless). Please, I am begging you! Just review! 'Tis only a click of a button!****

* * *

><p>"RON! Have you been messing with my Firebolt?" Ginny walked into the common room just as Harry bounded down the stairs, looking at Ron with fury.<p>

"Your _what_? Don't tell me you lost your broom! It's the best out there!" Ron gaped at Harry, hoping it was a joke.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Ron, I wouldn't joke about this. It's not like Sirius can get me a new one, you know, since he's on the run from the ministry."

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to Ginny. "Have you seen it?" He held up a kitchen broom. "Someone replaced it with _this_." He eyed the broom as if it were Draco Malfoy, causing Ginny to laugh.

"No, I haven't. Though, seeing as it is a kitchen broom, it is probably in one of Filch's closets. Want to check?" Ginny shot Harry a questioning look as Ron stood up, fear etched upon his face.

"_Filch's _closets? First off, the bloody man will kill us." Harry nodded, remembering the whole squib incident. "Second, there are _couples_ in there! You know, the ones that snog!"

Ginny crossed her arms and shot him a scolding look. "You are so immature, Ronald. At least pretend you want to help Harry get his broom back. Besides," Ginny said softly, causing Ron to lean in closer. "If Harry never gets the broom back, you can never ride it!"

"Dammit! I forgot that happens!" Ron promptly grabbed Ginny's arm, dragging her behind him, while he shoved Harry ahead. "Lets go check those broom closets!" he said while Ginny snickered. He stopped abruptly, turning to her. "What?"

Ginny looked at him in disbelief. "A minute ago, you were completely apposed to the idea of checking the closets, but now you are dragging us towards them. Isn't that a bit odd?" She squinted as if she were thinking.

Ron looked at her as though it were obvious. "Er… Firebolt. I can't ride. Makes me sad. I cry. Not good."

Harry laughed. "Wow, idiot much?"

"No, I was… dumbing it down for you guys! I mean, this is obviously hard for you guys to understand," Ron said slowly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry. Harry looked at her. "Sure…" they said together.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going first? Ginny asked Harry, getting a shrug in return. Ron peered around the corner.<p>

"Why not the first one we see?" he reasoned, as he took lead of the group. Ginny and Harry looked at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend the smart statement that had just been produced by Ron.

Harry then turned to Ginny and mumbled, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Ginny shrugged before replying. "More importantly, how did _Ron_ come up with that?" She received an "I heard that!" in return. She turned back to her brother. "You were meant to, Ronald!" This, unfortunately, started a war between the two. Luckily for Harry, it was just words.

"Guys!" Harry yelled, forcing himself in between the angered siblings. "Lets just find my firebolt, and go to the pitch." Nodding, Ginny and Ron stopped fighting, though they still sent glares to each other every so often.

As they reached the first broom closet, Ron took a breath. "Brace yourselves. Who knows what we might find in here. An stupid snake twisted around a eagle, tightening its grip. It could be an ugly sight, but we have to do this n-"

Ginny pushed him to the ground, causing Harry to cackle. "Enough with this, we just need to find a firebolt." Harry suddenly paled. "What? Is there something wrong with my plan?" she asked playfully, getting a hand wave in return.

"N-no, nothing. I was just thinking; what happens if Filch is using my broom right now? He will _never_ give it back! You know how he hates students." Ginny repressed a shudder, remembering her first time getting caught by Filch.

"Lets hope that is not the case," she said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling hi towards the broom closet. Without hesitation, she burst through the door.

"Don't mind us, just looking for a-" Ginny gasped before slamming the door. "Holy shit!" She quickly ran to the other side of the room and hid behind a statue, Harry following. This sight caused Ron to laugh.

"Hey! Who's immature now?" Ron was so busy mocking them, he didn't notice his girlfriend (Lavender) sneaking out of the closet with Seamus. As they rounded the corner, Harry and Ginny walked cautiously back to Ron, who was still talking.

"Jeez, they couldn't have been that bad. Who were they?"

"Nobody!" Harry and Ginny said simultaneously while walking the opposite way that the couple had just gone, leaving Ron frozen in confusion.

* * *

><p>As the trip progressed, they found all the latest couples, including Pansy with Blaise, Minnie with Dumbledore, Padma with Dean, and Hannah with Neville, but no firebolt. Finally, as they reached the 50th, and final, closet of the day, Harry sunk to the floor.<p>

"Filch has it. I know he does." Harry moaned banging the back of his head against the wall.

Ginny sat next to him and poked his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her. She burst out laughing. "Your... face...!" Ron looked at his sister as if she were Voldemort.

"Okay..." said Harry as he shifted away from her. "Let's just look in this last closet before I pass out from exhaustion."

Ginny, who had regained her 'cool', nodded and took lead. They walked the few feet needed to reach the door.

"You know what?" asked Ron turning to the others. "We've seen everyone, almost. Who do you think is gonna be in here? I bet you 10 galleons that its Malfoy."

Ginny shook her head. "I am not gonna do that bet. You know why? I know for _sure_ he is the one in here."

Harry laughed at them both. "He's been disappearing all year! He wont be in here, just where ever he keeps going."

"Whatever," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "We saw everyone already." She closed her eyes, bracing herself for whoever would be in there. "Okay, I'm going to open the door now."

Harry and Ron simultaneously began to count. "10... 9... 8... 7..."

Ginny opened her eyes and turned to them. "Shut up, you!" She then closed her eyes, took a calming breath and reached for the door knob. She quickly turned and pulled the door open.

"Excuse me, we're looking fo- OH MY GOD!" Ginny slammed the door and ran to the other side of the hall, for the second time that day. She fell to the floor and began to bang her head, not unlike a house elf punishing himself.

"Who was it, Ginny?" Ron called as Harry rushed over to stop brain damage. With Harry's help, she sat up and shook her head. "Okay... I guess I will find out my- OH MY GOD!" As soon as he opened the door, he slammed it and followed Ginny's lead.

Harry, they only sane one, decided he might as well find out who it was. Walking to the closet, he hesitated before opening the door.

"WHAT?" Harry backed away as Hermione stood up, hair more messed up than normal.

"Harry! Don't give me that look," she crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"I wouldn't," he said very slowly. "Had it not been him!" Harry's voice became increasingly louder, faster, and higher.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're just... YOU!"

"Way to be mature, Potter," the sarcasm was evident in the drawling voice.

"Har-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT HERMIONE!" Harry was ready to burst. "YOU AND THAT STUPID FERRET?"

"Potter, I thought we were finished the rude names," Draco Malfoy hissed, causing Hermione to pull him back.

"Harry! I'm really, really sorry about this!" Hermione's voice shook. "Obli-" she stopped abruptly as someone took her wand away.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ginny ran over to Harry, putting the full body-bind on him without a single incantation. "Let them be happy! Please?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oops! Blink once for 'whatever', twice for 'get out of my way so I can murder them'." He blinked once. "There! Was that so hard?" she asked as she released him.

Before anyone could say another word, Harry walked away, knuckles white form clenching his fists. "I guess it was," Hermione said, shrugging.

Malfoy smiled before pulling Hermione into a hug, causing Ron and Ginny to turn green and run off to keep on Filch's good side.

"Oh look!" she said, pointing to the closet. "It's Harry's firebolt!" Hermione laughed before pulling Draco into, yet another snog.


End file.
